


I Put on My Disguise

by StupidGenius



Series: The Flash and That Spark Kid [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I guess????, Light Angst, Stiles gets a Suit, The Pack is also mentioned, barry and Stiles finally become super hero bros, not that graphic violence in my opinion but jsut to be safe, questionable science once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: “And, um, Stiles? I know what you told me, before, but…I kind of made you something too.”“No way.” Stiles gasps. “You didn’t.”“Um, I wouldn’t lie about something as awesome asthis.





	I Put on My Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Planet Booty's "[Not Afraid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tE6OO4c6DT0)". Bc i love these booty boys and so should you.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I showed Stiles the upgraded design a few days ago, and I’ve been working on it in my spare time.” Cisco waves his hands excitedly over the suit he created, and Stiles whistles. “It’s made of a reinforced tri-polymer. It’s heat and abrasive resistant, so it _should_ withstand your movement at high-velocity speeds. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. _Plus_ , it has built in sensors, so we can track your vitals and stay in contact with you from right here.”

“Thank you, Cisco.” Barry breathes, gently running a hand over the fabric. Cisco nods.

“And, um, Stiles? I know what you told me, before, but…I kind of made you something too.”

“No way.” Stiles gasps. “You didn’t.”

“Um, I wouldn’t lie about something as awesome as _this_.” Cisco drags a box out from behind his desk. “Sorry, that one mannequin is the only one we had, and Barry’s suit has technically been on it for a few months, since it was originally going to be for something else, but _anyway_!” he holds up something that looks somewhat similar to Barry’s suit. It’s black, and its missing the cowl that his has, and the gloves, but they’re both undoubtedly made by Cisco. “I had to take a different approach to this one, considering the differences in your abilities. There’s a lot more rubber in this one, mostly so anyone that touches you while you’re all charged up doesn’t get the shock of their life. I was tinkering around with this pair of glasses last night to, and, well…maybe you should just look for yourself.”

He pulls out a pair of somewhat chunky sunglasses. At the ends where it tucks behind his ears, there are similar ear pieces to what he sees on the sides of Barry’s cowl. When Stiles slips the glasses on, the world goes black for a moment, before coming back in the form of violet grids and moving currents. He blinks a bit, adjusting, and looks around. It takes him a moment to realize what he’s seeing.

“Holy shit.” He breathes.

“What?” Barry asks. He turns to him, taken a back.

“You’re kind of glowing dude.”

“Barry does give off more volts of electricity than the average human, though you’ve definitely got him beat.” Cisco says.

“Wait, hold up.” Barry raises his hands, and Stiles slips the glasses off. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“If you think I’m saying that the glasses can detect sources of electricity, then yes.” Cisco wiggles his brows.

“We believe that, with some training, you may actually be able to tap into and pull the electricity out of other things as well, instead of just yourself.” Caitlin explains.

“So the glasses’ll totally come in handy. Eventually.” Cisco says. Stiles stares at them.

“Huh.” He shakes his head. “Man. Lydia is going to be so jealous.”

“I’m kind of also working on some gloves that may help you better control your whole ‘lightning out of the hands’ thing, but they’re still in beta and definitely not ready for a test drive. So, um. Just brace yourself for now, I guess.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah, dude, this…is incredible.” Barry smiles.

“Now, how exactly do we find this…metahuman?” Derek wonders, crossing his arms over his chest. Cisco gulps, and Caitlin rolls her eyes.

“I retasked STAR Labs’ satellite to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City. We just got a ping.” She holds up the tablet in her hands. “Atmospheric pressure dropped about 20 millibars in a matter of seconds. I’ve tracked it to a farm just west of the city.”

“Okay, lets go.” Barry says, clearly excited. Derek holds up a hand.

“You can’t expect to go out there, without a plan, and win this fight.”

“I have a plan. It’s…” Barry frowns. “I’ll figure it out.”

“He’s kind of right. Remember all that stuff we talked about yesterday? The stuff about, um. My town’s little _problem_?” Stiles raises his eyebrows, hoping Barry understands what he’s getting at. Apparently, for a genius, Barry can really be an idiot sometimes.

“What? You mean the werew-“

“Yes! Yeah, that!” Stiles says loudly. Cait and Cisco give them a look.

“Oh, right.” Barry winces. “Sorry. The, ah…werewolf thing?” he whispers. Stiles nods.

“Yeah. Derek’s the Alpha, remember? He has to deal with a pack full of dummies to want to run in half cocked without any real plan all the time, the top dumby being…well. If we’re being honest here, it’s _him_ , but Scott might just tie with him.”

“You want to have this argument now? Here?” Derek snaps. Stiles huffs.

“Right. Whatever. Point is, we should _absolutely_ have some sort of plan before heading out to face Marden.”

“I know that.” Barry says petulantly. He turns to Caitlin and Cisco, and Stiles looks up at Derek.

“You were wrong, you know. I usually have a plan.” Derek grumbles. “Sort of.”

“Sure. You know who you sound like right now?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They _do not_ have a plan.

Not technically, anyway. Unless you count ‘Save Jo and stop Mardon’ as a plan.

“This is, like, twelve percent of a plan!” Stiles hisses.

“It’s all we got!” Barry replies.

Before them, a tornado forms. Stiles can barely make out Joe and Eddie huddles back against an old car, completely oblivious to their arrival. He surveys the scene, thinking back to the last time he found someone who could fuck with the weather. At the time, his biggest concern was a lightening bolt coming down and striking him while he was hiding away in the depths of the preserve.

Shoe’s on the other foot now, apparently.

It’ll probably be harder to electrocute a dude in the middle of a tornado than it was to track a high school senior in the woods, though.

“Do you think it would help if I blast him real quick, or would that make the storm worse?”

“I don’t know. Cisco?”

“ _It’s worth a try_.” Cisco says in their ears.

A large chunk of wood hurls towards Joe and Eddie without warning, and Stiles’ heart leaps in his throat for a second before a flash of bright gold appears before his eyes, and Barry deflects it.

“ _Guys! This thing’s getting closer. Wind speeds are 200 miles per hour and increasing. Can you hear me?_ ” Cisco asks urgently. Stiles presses against his earpiece.

“Yeah!” Stiles yells, hoping to be heard over the storm. “Loud and clear, dude!”

“ _If it keeps up, this could become and F-5 tornado_.”

“It’s heading towards the city.” Stiles realizes in horror. Barry looks at him with wide eyes.

“How do we stop it?”

“I’m gonna blast him.” Stiles decides. He backs up and a few steps and claps his hands together, taking a deep breath.

He can do this.

It takes a moment for his hands to start sparking, but soon enough, a large arch of lightening shoots out into the middle of the tornado, and Stiles tumbles.

“ _Shit_.” He breathes. “Well, at least it didn’t make it worse.”

But the tornado is still slowly making its way towards the city, gaining speed.

“Damn it.” He growls.

“What if I unravel it?” Barry asks.

“ _How the hell are you going to do that?_ ” Caitlin says. Stiles can almost see the disbelief on her face.

“I run around it, cut off it’s legs.”

“ _You’d have to clock 700 miles per hour to do that._ ” Cisco estimates.

“Your body may not be able to handle those speeds. You could die, Barry.” Cait informs them. Barry shakes his head.

“I have to try!” he crouches, getting ready to take off.

“Barry don’t!” Stiles grips his arm. “You can’t – you don’t have to do this. If I could find a way to shock him, maybe –”

“Central city is in danger.” Barry interrupts. “And I’m the only one who can do anything about it.” He put a hand over Stiles’. “Look. I trust you. If…if my heart stops, with your abilities, you could bring me back, right?”

“What?! Bar, I don’t even – I can barely _use_ these! Look at how unhelpful I was just now!”

“I _trust_ you.” Barry says forcefully. And then he’s gone, a ring of gold around the bottom of the tornado. Stiles curses, and looks behind him. Joe seems to be somewhat okay, but Eddie looks like he might be unconscious. He rushes over to them.

“ _The suit’s holding up!_ ” Cisco says excitedly.

“ _But he’s not._ ” Cait breathes. Stiles takes a deep breath.

“He can do it.” He insists. “I know he can. Detective West!” he calls, stopping before them. “Are you alright? What happened to your partner?”

“What – _who_ – ?”

“Focus, Joe.” He says quickly. Lightning crackles behind them, and he whips around just in time to see Barry tumble away from the tornado.

“It’s too strong!” He yells. Stiles watches the tornado get wider, _faster_.

He has an idea. A stupid one, but hey. An idea none the less.

“What if I get inside the tornado?’ he suggests when Barry gets to him.

“What? No! you’ll die!”

“Weren’t you just willing to do the same thing?” he crosses his arms over his chest. “In the eye of the storm, is should be…not so bad, right? Run me up to the center. You do your thing on the outside, I zap him from the inside, and we should be able to take him down.”

“ _He’s right_.” A new voice says in their ears – Wells, if the shiver of _badwrong_ down Stiles’ spine is anything to go by. “ _You can do this, both of you. Now run, Barry._ Run.”

Barry looks at him for a moment, and then wraps his arms around his waist and takes off. In the blink of an eye, Stiles finds himself in the middle of the tornado. Fainting, he can see the gold ring forming around it again and Barry tries his best to unravel it, but it’s mostly obscured by the unceasing bolts of lightning running through the clouds around him. the illuminate the whole inside of the tornado, enough that Stiles can clearly see Mardon floating a good ten or fifteen stories above him. He tries to take a deep breath and finds that he can. Cold panic seeps into his bones.

He can barely hear someone speaking in his ear.

“… _rop in pressure. You’ll be fine. You’ll be okay. You can do this, Stiles._ ”

“Derek?” he gasps.

“ _You can do it, Stiles._ ” Derek repeats.

“ _If he spends to long in there_ –” Caitlin starts.

“ _He won’t. He’s got this._ ” A sharp breath. “ _We have a date later, remember? And I will_ not _be your Peggy this time_.”

Stiles lets out a surprised, shaky laugh.

“Right.” He gets out. “Okay.”

It doesn’t take as long, this time, to build up a charge. He can feel the electricity around him, singing to him. It only takes a second to send a bolt straight up into the air. Mardon screams. The tornado slows.

Apparently, it slows enough that Barry can actually counteract it, and before he knows it, the word is enveloped in dust.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“…wake up!” someone urges. Stiles groans.

“Wha?” He slurs.

“I didn’t think there was anyone else like me.” An unfamiliar voice drawls. Stiles cracks his eyes open, coughing.

“I’m nothing like you.” The other voice – Barry, oh _thank god_. He’s alive. “You’re a murderer.”

Stiles turns his head just in time to see Mardon step forward and raise his gun. He can feel his fingers sparking weakly, too slow, _too slow_ , and then –

_Bang._

Mardon drops.

Barry whirls around.

“Stiles!” and “Barry!” overlap in their ears from various different voices, and Stiles forces himself to sit up with a groan of pain. This could have gone a lot worse.

“We’re okay.” He croaks.

“It’s over.” Barry confirms. And he should look a lot happier about this, why is he – _oh_.

Joe drops down beside them, staring at them in disbelief and…fear. For what, Stiles isn’t too sure.

It’s hours before anyone speaks. Enough time for Barry to speed them back to STAR labs to get checked out, for them to change. The sun starts to come up by the time they get back to the crime scene, Barry because he’s their CSI, and Stiles because Barry had begged him to.

“The lightening did this to you?” Joe finally says. “Both of you?”

“Yeah.” Stiles admits, glancing at Barry. He nods.

“I’m Sorry.” Joe says suddenly, voice full of emotion. Stiles looks away. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you, Bar. I called you crazy for chasing the impossible, but…you really did see something that night your mom died. Your dad _is_ innocent.”

Stiles decides this moment is better off without him there to spoil it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Barry goes off to see his dad in Iron Heights, and Derek takes Stiles out for that coffee. He stares down at his cup, fingers wrapped around the mug to leach the warmth out of it. Derek clears his throat and Stiles jerks.

“Sorry. I zoned out for a bit, didn’t I?” He winces. Derek smiles softly.

“It’s okay. What were you thinking about?”

“That…we should probably have that talk now, right? About…about what I want to do.” He admits. Derek nods, silent for a moment.

“You’re moving here.”

“What? I still haven’t –”

“It’s okay, Stiles.” Derek holds up a hand. “I’ve been doing some thinking, since that night. And it’s fine. I know you want to stay here – I can see it on your face. You like it here. You like your _role_ here. There was never a time when you weren’t just as important to the pack as any of the betas or myself, but you still felt that way, and it’ll always affect how you feel about Beacon Hills. And I also know it’ll probably kill me to leave your side.”

“So…what are you saying?”  Stiles whispers. Derek reaches out and takes his hand slowly. Gentle. Hesitant. All the things that Derek typically _isn’t_.

“When you move here – because we both know it’s only a matter of time – I’ll come with you.”

“But – the pack? And we’ve only just started dating, Der, we’re on our first date literally right _now_.”

“we’ve already risked our lives for each other countless times, and you’re at the loft more often than not. You even have your own drawer there.” Derek reminds him, one eyebrow raised like the judgy bastard he is. “And that pack is…splintered. I _know_ you can see that.”

It’s true. The pack has never really been whole, what with Scott’s reluctance to be a wolf in the first place, and Jackson’s terrible lizard incident. There is a clear divide, specially between Scott and Derek. They’ve never really managed to get along, even years later. There shouldn’t be two sides to a pack, Stiles knows. It’s ruining them.

“What about it?”

“I think it’s time we finally let the divide happen.” Derek says simply, though he does look a bit pained to say it. “Scott is _clearly_ on his way to becoming an Alpha. Allison, Kira, Malia…they’re all on his side. The distance from them because of college isn’t doing our relationship any favors.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“I let the McCall Pack look after the beacon Hills territory, and the res tof us come here.” He leans forward. “I mean. If you’re okay with it.”

He thinks about it.

Derek and the leather trio moving here, with him, in Central City. He wouldn’t be leaving Beacon Hills behind, exactly. Scotty, his brother, he would always comes visit him. and his dad, of course.  And his mom. But he’d be leaving all those terrible memories behind. The history of trauma and deaths he surrounded himself in. The constant threat of hunters, the wary looks half the town gave him.

He’s ready to move on.

Move on with _Derek_ , apparently, which still feels like he’s dreaming.

“I’m super okay with it.” He grins. Derek, the _dork_ , blushes, the tips of his ears turning pink along with his cheeks.

“Ah, good. I’ll – when we get back, I’ll talk to Scott, and – ”

Stiles leans over further, so they’re only inches away, careful not to spill his coffee. It’s probably getting cold now, but who would really care about something like that when there’s an adorable werewolf right in front of you?

“We’ll talk about the later. Just kill me, will you? I’ve had a rough – _mmM_!”

 

 

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

 

Stiles drops the last box on the floor with a heavy thud and a groan, standing straight and stretching. His back makes an ugly cracking noise, and Iris gives him a look.

“Jesus, how old are you? Fifty? You should like my dad.”

“I’ve got old bones.” He grumbles. In his pocket, his phone buzzes.

**Science Boy**

**Chat: Team Streak ;)**

**CAIT HAS A LEAD ON COLD NEED U GUYS HERE**

“Ugh.” He sighs. “Work’s calling. Looks you’re gonna have to help me move in later.”

“Oh no.” she says flatly. “I was really looking forward to doing free manual labor for you and your super strong, capable boyfriend.”

“Someone’s salty today.” He grins. He hugs her goodbye and watches her go. After a few minutes, he grabs his phone

**_Barry_ **

**She’s gone**

And then Barry is there in, well.

A Flash.

**Author's Note:**

> i know, im a dork.
> 
> Not sure if i should do like an epilogue w Barry finally getting w someone and that'll be it or if i should keep doing random stories w Barry and Stiles being crime fighting bros. What do y'all think?
> 
> My[tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Art done by me!.


End file.
